


Giving Thanks For You

by GreyGullHaven



Series: GreyGullHaven's Holiday Collection [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Holidays, Homophobic Language, M/M, Parental Fight, Swearing, Thanksgiving Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Giving Thanks For You- Song Inspiration "Marry Me" By Trainhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyto0Zhi154AU ThanksgivingTrouble-Free Story:Duke and Nathan have been friends for most of their lives and for the last few years things seem to be taking a turn into a more serious direction. The holidays though are always a struggle for them both. Tensions run especially high this year as Nathan deals with his Father and Duke spends Thanksgiving alone.Both struggle with their feelings, the attraction they have, and the growing love that they feel for each other. Will Duke finally find what he has spent his entire life searching for?  Will Nathan finally get up the courage to say what he needs to say? Will they both finally have something to be thankful for this year, or will it be another year of heartache and longing?
Relationships: Duke Crocker & Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: GreyGullHaven's Holiday Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Collections





	1. Giving Thanks For You

Giving Thanks For You - A Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos Fanfic Story


	2. Giving Thanks For You

Nathan sighed as he sat at the small table in the kitchen, the morning sun still just rising up over the horizon. Looking down at the less than impressive looking plate of food in front of him then across the table to where his father sat looking through the paper, Nathan couldn’t take it anymore.

“This is your idea of a great Thanksgiving meal? At 7 in the morning?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Really dad? Turkey sub sandwiches from the deli across town? That’s your idea of doing Thanksgiving? Are we even going to do anything for dinner or is this as far as your 'give a fuck' goes even today?”

“Look, Nathan. I’m no cook and lord knows, neither are you. What would you have wanted me to do? Burn the house down trying to cook a turkey myself?”

“Could have gotten something from the Grey Gull at least” Nathan muttered as he stared down at the soggy sandwich sitting on the plate. “Duke’s spent the last few days making and freezing up meals for people to come to pick up for Thanksgiving dinner. Would have been better to have picked up some of those…”

“Baaah! Just another excuse for you to go see that slut of a boyfriend of yours. No thanks.”

Nathan felt the anger flash through him as he balled his fists tightly and dropped his hands into his lap. He glared across the table at his father who looked at him, gave him a knowing smirk, and went back to reading the paper.

“Don’t...” Nathan growled through clenched teeth.

“Don’t what son? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” came the voice from behind the newspaper.

Nathan bit his lip hard as he fought to control himself. This had all happened before. Every time Duke’s name came up. No matter how many times he tried to talk to his father about Duke, about their relationship, about anything really, it always devolved into an argument or fight of some kind. Seemed like Thanksgiving wasn’t even going to be an exception to that trend. Nathan sighed as he slowly unclenched his fists.

“Don’t talk about Duke like that. You know I don’t appreciate it. And he doesn’t deserve it…”

“It’s exactly what he deserves, son. For crying out loud, how many years did he spend chasing after anything with two legs, male or female? And now you think he’s suddenly going to just settle down and be happy with someone like you?”

Nathan took a long, slow, deep breath as he tried to ignore yet another personal jab from his old man.

“And you didn’t have your wild days when you were 40 years younger than you are now? Duke and I know how we feel about each other. That’s all that matters.”

Nathan watched as his father put down the paper and leaned back in the chair, locking eyes with him for a moment.

“And that is supposed to make me happy? What, you think I should be jumping for joy that my son, who stands to become the next Police Chief of Haven, is getting it on with the town smuggler?”

“Former smuggler" Nathan corrected as he returned the cold gaze. "You know Duke has cleaned up his act. Ever since he got the Grey Gull, he’s gotten a lot better and has his life back on track for the most part…”

“Ha, not likely! Once a smuggler always a smuggler! Once a crook always a crook! What are people going to say about the Wuornos name?”

“Same things they have been saying for the last five years now. It’s not like people don’t know about us, Dad. It’s not a secret that we are together.”

“And again, this is supposed to make me feel better about all this?”

Nathan fell silent as he glared across the table at his father, who returned his stare coldly.

“What is it really that bothers you so much about us?” Nathan asked, a cold and accusing tone to his voice. “Is it Duke’s past, his carefree way of living, or the fact that he’s not one of the blonde bimbos in town?”

“All the above?” came the nonchalant reply.

Nathan had been on the receiving end of his Father’s attempt at tough love more often than he wanted to remember, and he had spent his entire life dealing with harsh honesty and cruel jabs and comments. But even now the words still stung as he looked across the table at the man he had tried all his life to at least respect if he could not manage to love.

“So, what do you think’s going to happen now, Nathan? Think Duke’s going to suddenly want to settle down? That he’ll show up one day with a ring and pop the question? I’ll tell you one thing that is for certain, son. If that day ever comes, you best get his ring checked, because I can guarantee you it’ll be stolen!”

“Stop it!” Nathan spat, his anger starting to get the better of him. “You don’t like Duke, you have made that much abundantly clear. But it doesn’t matter. I would have liked to have had your blessing, but it’s not needed. And frankly, it is not wanted.”

“You’re a grown-ass man, Nathan. If you are too blind to see the reality of what’s right in front of you that is a decision you are going to have to live with.”

“Well, we finally agree on something it seems,” Nathan said coldly. “It is my decision, and it is one I will gladly live with!”

With that, Nathan stood and stormed out, pausing just long enough to grab his coat off the table by the door before he slammed it shut behind him. Moments later, Nathan was speeding down the street, heading for the only place he wanted to be at that moment.

**

At the Grey Gull, Duke was finishing wiping down the counters and cleaning up from the small rush of people who had come in at the last minute to pick up the dinners they had ordered. It was mostly the few college kids who didn’t have any family in the area to spend the holiday with, and Duke had enjoyed chatting with them for a bit before they left. And of course, Dave and Vincent had come by to pick up several trays like they did every year. The only other person left still lingering as Duke finished up was Gloria, and he was not about to rush her out. Aside from Nathan, there were not many others he felt as comfortable around and Duke usually found himself feeling better after a talk with Gloria.

“You sure you don’t wanna come over for a bit kiddo?” Gloria asked as Duke finished up and started locking up. “I hear dinner’s gonna be the best in town,” she said with a smirk.

“Thanks, Gloria... appreciate it,” Duke said with an appreciative smile. “I had hoped to be able to swing by and see Nathan… though not sure that’s the best idea. Garland made it abundantly clear the last time I stopped by that I wasn’t welcomed there…ever.” Duke sighed as he closed the door to the Grey Gull behind them and locked it, slipping keys in his pocket.

“Well, if you change your mind, you know my door’s always open and there’s always room at the table for you,” Gloria said as patted Duke’s shoulder reassuringly. “Same goes for that good-looking boyfriend of yours too,” she said with a wink.

Duke chuckled and stood there watching as Gloria drove off, sighing softly as he turned and started on the short walk towards the harbor. He had made the walk many times, so many that he could probably walk the entire way blindfolded. So, it was no surprise that as he made his way home, Duke’s mind began to wander.

_Memories started to play out as his mind went back to the first time he had met Nathan, all those many long years ago back when they were still in school. It was no secret that Duke came from a less than normal family, even back in middle school when he and his father had first moved to Haven. It wasn’t bad enough he was the new kid in town and had to start in the middle of the school year, but he almost instantly had become the target of every bully in the school. In fact, he didn’t even make it to the end of the first day without drawing the attention of the worst bully in the entire school. Being cornered after school had let out, he had already gotten roughed up a bit when Nathan showed up and broke up the fight. While he wasn’t really any bigger and wasn’t overly impressive as far as his size or build compared to the other kids, it was Nathan's name that always made the bullies give pause and give him his space. Being the son of the police chief in a small town like Haven definitely gave one a certain degree of clout and power, especially over simply minded bullies and their lackeys. And while Nathan never took personal advantage of that fact, he had no problem using it to look after and help those who needed it. That was the first time he and Duke met and that first day was the start of a friendship that had lasted longer and grown stronger than anything Duke had ever known in his entire life._

Duke smiled thinking about his lover as he suddenly found himself at the docks. Soon he was onboard the Cape Rouge, a fresh pot of coffee on the table as he settled in to spend another Thanksgiving as he usually did- alone with a good book. Glancing at the clock above the door he sighed. It was still pretty early, just about ten o’clock, but maybe he would be lucky enough that Nathan could get away for a bit and swing by. He wished more than anything he could just go over and spend the day with his boyfriend, but he also knew that showing up unannounced would just make things worse for them both. So, he would try and be content with the hope that he would be able to have some time with Nathan sooner rather than later as he stretched out on the bed and sighed.

How long he had dozed off for he wasn’t sure, but Duke was awoken by the familiar sound of Nathans’ truck pulling up outside at the docks. By the time Duke got up and unlocked the door, Nathan was already standing there as it swung open.

“Hey Nathan, Glad you made it! I was hoping you…”

Duke’s voice trailed off and the smile disappeared from his face as he saw the look on Nathan’s face. Without a word, Nathan stepped in and threw his arms around Duke and clung to him. Duke wrapped his arms around him and held him close, feeling him tremble as he did.

“Hey, I got you Nathan…What’s wrong?” Duke whispered as he rubbed Nathan’s back lightly and held him tightly.

“ I hate him Duke…” Nathan muttered, burying his face into Duke’s chest, his body trembling uncontrollably. “I hate him so much!”

Duke didn’t need to ask who Nathan meant and he felt the anger start to well up inside him as he held his lover’s trembling form and pulled him into a protective embrace. It was one thing when Garland made him feel like crap and treated him like shit. He was used to it. But when it was his own son he treated like crap, it was more than Duke could stand.

“Shhh… I got you…” he whispered as he kissed the top of his lover’s head gently before pulling back slightly. “Come on,” he said softly as he pulled the door closed and locked it, leading Nathan back to the bedroom.

**

Sometime later, Duke looked down at Nathan who was curled up against his chest. Gently Duke rubbed his boyfriends’ back, the occasional shiver still shaking him softly. With a soft groan, Nathan shifted slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover.

“You ok Nathan?” Duke asked softly as Nathan nuzzled against the side of his neck.

“Yeah…” came the muttered reply. “But I can’t go back… I can’t face him… not right now…”

“And you won’t have to,” Duke said reassuringly. “You stay here as long as you need. In fact, you know what? We both aren’t going to put up with this crap anymore right now.”

“What are you talking about Duke?” Nathan asked as he looked up, a confused look on his face.

“We’re both going to get away for a bit. Just you and me. No drama. No family. Nothing but you and me, as we are meant to be.”

“Really? Going to just load up and set sail right now?” Nathan said with a chuckle and a weak smile.

“Why not?” Duke asked with a grin. “Got everything we need on board already and she’s always ready to set sail... so we can be on our way within the hour if we wanted. What do you say?”

Nathan looked up at Duke as he felt his eyes start to tear up again, this time with the overwhelming feeling of love and appreciation he had for the man sitting before him. Leaning over Nathan slid a hand through the wild black hair of the man he loved more than anyone else and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Duke returned the kiss, moaning softly as his hands slowly slid up his boyfriend’s back as he held him gently. When Nathan finally broke the kiss, Duke looked at him and grinned softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Fuck, yes,” Nathan whispered as pulled Duke close for another kiss.

**

By the time the sun began to slowly sink over the horizon, the Cape Rouge was miles outside of the harbor, anchored just off the small island that Duke and Nathan had visited many times before. Duke had discovered the island years ago during one of their first trips together, and it had quickly become their favorite place to get away from it all.

The night was perfect in every way and Nathan couldn’t help but marvel at what a contrast it was to how the day had begun. The air was cold and crisp with the seasonal chill. The cloudless sky was covered with brilliant stars and the moon shone bright and full as well. The gentle rocking of the waves matched the gentle creaking of the boat and the crashing of the waves on the shore in the distance. And the intoxicating smell of the salty sea air was everywhere. 

Nathan stood on the deck and took it all in as his eyes fell on Duke and he couldn’t help but smile. He watched as his lover cleared away the few dishes off the table on the deck, all that was left from the simple but absolutely perfect dinner they had just finished. With a smile of adoration, he watched as Duke stood by the railing, looking out across the still water towards the island that was now silhouetted against the night sky.

Nathan gave a soft sigh as he smiled. There had never been much uncertainty in his mind, but now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man standing before him at that moment, was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had always known there was something special about Duke. Since that first day they had met, he knew Duke was different and had felt something unique and wonderful start to grow between them. It had taken all these years for it to become what it was and now, after all that time… And now after the last five years of them both having finally admitted exactly what it was they felt for each other, Nathan knew that this was all he wanted, all he needed. Time and time again, they both had proven to themselves and to each other exactly what the relationship meant and what their love meant as well. Nathan knew this was what they both wanted and what they both needed.

Walking quietly over to where Duke stood at the railing, Nathan stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist with a grin as he leaned over and nuzzled the side of his boyfreind's neck.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” he whispered as he tightened his arms around Duke’s waist slightly.

“Yeah it’s absolutely beautiful out here tonight,” Duke said with a grin as he leaned his head back against Nathan’s chest and shivered slightly at the feel of the hot breath of his boyfriend tickling his ear.

“I was talking about you, sexy...” Nathan whispered as he leaned closer and kissed down the side of Duke’s neck softly.

“You’re such a fucking tease…” Duke muttered and Nathan smiled as he heard the soft moan of pleasure that escaped him at that moment.

For a moment they stood quietly, arms wrapped around each other as they looked out at the peaceful scene laid out before them. With a contented sigh, Nathan nuzzled the side of Duke’s neck.

“I could spend every day right here, just like this, and I would be the happiest man in the world Duke…All I want, all I need, is right here.”

Duke blinked slightly in surprise for a moment as Nathan was not the most vocal or eloquent when it came to expressing what he was feeling. Duke then smiled as he shifted in his lover’s arms slightly and turned to look into those piercing blue eyes that he loved so much.

“It’s all yours Nathan if that is what you really want.”

“You.. do you mean that Duke?” Nathan asked unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice as he looked at Duke in surprise. “You would give it all up? Give up the freedom of going wherever you want whenever you want? Give up the life you have in Haven? You would do that… for me?”

“Of course, I would Nathan…” Duke said simply, his voice quiet, his eyes bright with sincerity as he returned his gaze. “You are the only reason I am even still here right now. Haven is nothing without you. Why do you think I stayed all this time, all these years after dad died? It’s because of you. You are the only reason I’m still here and still alive and not rotting way in some jail cell or long gone, six feet in the ground. I have nothing without you. I am nothing without you. I love you Nathan Wuornos… and I always will.”

Nathan felt his heart jump in his chest, the lump he suddenly felt in his throat making it hard to even breathe at that moment. In one wonderful yet terrifying moment, the last shred of fear and doubt faded away. The words of his father that seemed to always be echoing in the back of his mind were silenced. Everything became clearer than ever before and, in that moment, Nathan knew he was making the right choice. As he stared into the eyes of the man who he would do anything for and who he’d give anything to see smile again, Nathan softly kissed the top of Duke’s head and leaned closer so their foreheads were pressed against each other’s. Drawing in a slow, shaky breath Nathan struggled to get a hold of his emotions as he began to speak again.

“And you are my reason for still being here too, Duke. You are my everything. I know now that we could spend the rest of our days together and it would never be enough and it would never be enough time for me to tell you how much you mean to me. All I want, all I need is you. We can forget the world and leave everything else behind, and I will be content so long as I am with you. No one can tell me how or what to feel because my heart already knows. I want to spend the rest of my life right here, with you. I’m tired of hiding. I’m tired of pretending. I’m tired of waiting. I want to spend the rest of my days, by your side Duke. I love you.”

Duke pulled back slightly and looked at his lover, searching his face as the weight of the words started to register in his mind.

“Nathan. What… what are you saying?” he managed to stutter, feeling his own heartbeat quicken as feelings of desperation and longing welled up inside him.

“I’m saying that I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side, now and forever. No matter where we end up, the things people may say, or what might happen down the road. Nothing in this life is worth anything without you by my side Duke. I’m tired of waiting. I don’t have a fancy ring to give you, just everything that I am- heart, mind, body, and soul. I want you and need you…” Nathan reached up and laid a trembling hand on the side of his boyfriend's face as he searched those deep dark eyes for a response as lowered his hand slowly and dropped down onto one knee. “Today, every day, for the rest of my life… I need to know. Duke Crocker, will you marry me?”

Duke stared in surprise as those last few words echoed in his ears. A million different emotions washed over him and a million different thoughts and responses ran through his mind. He stared down at the man who had been his companion, his protector, his confidant, his lover, and his best friend. Duke felt his eyes start to tear up as he looked down into the expectant eyes of the man he knew in his heart he would never be able to live without. Everything fell silent, the emotions calmed and the thoughts slowed as he smiled, in the end knowing there was only one thing he could say, one thing he needed to say.

“Yes,” he said quietly as he dropped to his knees in front of him, cupping Nathan’s jaw in both of his hands as he pulled him close and kissed him softly, lovingly, passionately. Breaking the kiss for a moment he looked into those brilliant blue eyes that were shining brightly with tears of their own. “Yes… a million times yes” Duke whispered as he ran his thumb gently across Nathan’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear as he pulled him close and kissed him again.

Nathan returned the kiss, deeply and passionately as he pulled Duke close and wrapped his arms around him tightly. For a few glorious moments, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. With the silver moonlight casting everything in silver-white light and the stars shimmering in the sky above the two lovers, they were content to simply be there, in the moment, lost in the love and comfort of each other’s embrace. In that moment, they both knew they could handle whatever life threw at them because they would face it together.

**

What had started as a quick overnight getaway turned into a four-day excursion by the time the Cape Rouge sailed back into the Haven Harbor early in the morning. Knowing that it could be sometime before they were able to get away again like that, Duke and Nathan had taken the opportunity to make the most of it. Taking a day to sail up the coast to one of the larger nearby towns, they took care of the official details, commemorated the start of their new adventure together, and a few days later were back home. 

As they stood on the desk of the Cape Rouge, the familiar sights and sounds of home surrounding them again, Duke gave Nathan a comforting smile as he saw the worried look on his husband’s face. Reaching out and taking his hand, fingers lacing together Duke gave him a comforting grin as he lifted the hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“It’s going to be ok, Nathan,” he said softly. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Nathan returned the smile and nodded as he looked down at the hand in his, eyes falling on the new tattoo that adorned his husband’s finger, and then to the matching one on his own finger. A smile spread over his face as he looked at the simple black band that wound around his finger, a simple yet elegant four-point compass on top. It was a fitting design and he had to hand it to Duke, the guy had good taste, and Nathan couldn’t help but feel a swell of happiness and pride as he looked at their fingers laced together, knowing he was wearing not only the symbol of their commitment but something his lover had made for them.

“I know,” Nathan said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Duke softly before pulled back and reluctantly letting go of his husband’s hand so he could grab the small pack off the table as they turned and made their way off the boat.

As they walked down the dock, they could see a small group of people waiting for them at the far end of the walkway. Glancing over, Duke slipped his hand into Nathan’s and gave it a comforting squeeze. A few minutes later they were getting welcomed home by Gloria and a few of their other friends. 

“Gloria, you didn’t have to do this, ya know...” Duke said as he took a small package from her with a smile.

“Oh hush,” Gloria said with a smirk. “You didn’t think you two would be able to run off and elope and not come back without something waiting for you two.”

“Was it that obvious to everyone?” Nathan asked with a laugh as he put his arm around Duke’s shoulder and held him close.

“Yeah… it pretty much was,” Gloria said with a chuckle. “Soon as Duke called that you guys were going to be MIA for a few days, we pretty much had an idea what was going on.” Gloria smiled seeing the slight flush on Nathan’s cheek. “Oh stop it kiddo. You both deserve to be happy and we look forward to celebrating properly with you and your husband sometime soon.”

“Told you she wouldn’t let us get away without a big show,” Duke said with a chuckle.

“Well, I think we kind of deserve it,” Nathan said with a grin.

“Yes, yes you do,” Gloria said with a knowing wink. “But for now, go and enjoy yourselves. I’ll handle crowd control here for now.”

“Thank you, Gloria” Duke whispered as he gave her an appreciative grin and then turned and slipped away quickly and quietly heading towards the area near the docks where Nathan's truck was parked. They both smiled as they heard Gloria start to shoo away the small crowd.

“Remind me to make her a double batch of those brownies she loves so much,” Duke said as he took Nathan’s hand in his and smiled. “Lord knows she deserves it after all this.”

Nathan nodded as he lifted Duke’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly, as they climbed into his Bronco, soon heading towards Nathan's place, ready for whatever Haven and life were preparing for them next.


End file.
